


Go for It

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Roxy comforts her husband after he’s unable to deploy after getting injured





	Go for It

“I can’t deploy now”Trevor said to his wife 

“Honey once you recover from your injury things will get better”Roxy says 

“I didn’t want to bother you but I want to fight out there”Trevor admitted 

“My mom told me”Roxy says 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”Trever scoffed 

“If it’s what you want go for it”Roxy encouraged him 

“I’m happy I’ve got you”Trevor leaned in to kiss her lips


End file.
